Uniendo Corazones
by Chibi.Inuzuka
Summary: .YAOI. SasoDei. En Akatsuki no era secreto que Deidara estaba enamorado de Sasori. Y Pein como el gran jefe que es, crea un plan para unir a Deidara y Sasori.
1. Chapter 1

**U**niendo **C**orazones

En Akatsuki no era secreto que Deidara estaba enamorado de Sasori. Y Pein como el gran líder que es, crea un plan para unir a Deidara y Sasori [YAOI [SasorixDeidara

Capitulo 1.

"¡Deidara!Deidara!, ¡Deidara!"- Era lo único que escuchaba el pobre Sasori en su mente. Su alumno Deidara lo tenía arto ¡Todo el día se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos!, lo que era peor aún, a veces incluso, ¡Pasaba todo el día molestándolo, a el, SU PROPIO MAESTRO!.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su habitación meditando y aprovechando que su alumno salió en una misión con Tobi.

"No sé que rayos le pasa últimamente"- Continuó Sasori pensando- "Deidara se la pasa suspirando, está distraído en las misiones y siempre con esa cara de ¿Bobo enamorado?"-Después de ese pensamiento gruñó nuevamente, sí, el se había dado cuenta. Deidara se había enamorado, su comportamiento se lo afirmaba. – "Pero ¿De quien?".

"En la organización solo hay una mujer, Konan" – Sasori intentó de imaginar a Deidara y a Konan juntos- "Que asco, no creo que sea ella, pero ¡¿Entonces es un hombre?! "- Pensó aterrado- "¿Será Itachi?, iie el rubio odiaba al Uchiha, pero ¿Y si eso era lo que Deidara quería aparentar? "- Volvió a gruñir el pelirrojo mientras imaginaba a su alumno con Itachi- "Pero ahora que lo pienso, con el que mas tiempo pasaba Deidara era con ¡¿TOBI?!".

Sasori no pudo seguir hablando en su mente porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un feliz rubio que entró al lugar.

-¡Sasori no danna, un!- Dijo el rubio con una voz bien animada, mientras se sentaba al lado de su maestro- La misión que me encargaron con el baka de Tobi fue muy divertida w ¡DESTRUÍ UNA ALDEA ENTERA!

Sasori miró inexpresivamente a Deidara, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Ahora que el Akasuna lo pensaba… Era muy probable que Deidara estuviera enamorado de Tobi, es decir, esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, con este último pensamiento Sasori se dirigió al comedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos nuestros Akatsukis se encontraban en el comedor, sentados cada uno en su respectiva silla.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!, Tobi se come los vegetales. (N/A: Es necesario aclarar quien dijo eso? xD)

Zetzu se encontraba deprimido, con un aura azul a su alrededor, porque Tobi se estaba comiendo a sus parientes.

-¡Tobi! No te comas todo, no ves que en las noticias avisaron que por las malditas sequías las verduras subirían de precio la próxima semana- Dijo Kakuzu más alterado de lo normal mientras comía un trozo de carne.

-¡JODER KAKUZU! ¡Deja de gritar!, A Jashin-sama no le gustará- Hidan seguía rezando por los alimentos.

Deidara seguía suspirando, con la mente en ¿Quién sabe donde?.

-¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI!- Tobi llamaba a Deidara y agitaba sus brazos en el aire, para despertarlo .D

- ¿Eh?, es decir, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES TOBI, UN?!

-Así que la rubia se enojó- Dijo un burlesco Hidan, que había interrumpido sus rezos.

Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada, se levantó de la mesa y se fue camino a su habitación.

Hidan quedó algo sorprendido por la actitud de Deidara, generalmente cuando el solía burlarse de el, recibía muchos gritos.

-Y a este… ¿Qué bicho le picó?- preguntó extrañado mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Al parecer le picó el bicho del amor- Insinuó Kisame riéndose bajo.

Todos los de la mesa miraron de reojo a Sasori.

- ¿Qué? ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deidara se encontraba acostado en su cama boca arriba con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, pensando tranquilamente.

"¿Qué mierda me está pasando?, no puedo dejar de pensar en Sasori no danna, le quiero tanto, pero lo mas seguro es que si se lo digo, me rechace"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el sótano de la cueva.

- Bien yo como el súper jefe de Akatsuki- Pose guai de parte de Pein- He convocado esta reunión para hacer que Sasori y Deidara sean pareja.

Todos los Akatsukis miraron a Pein seriamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2

**U**niendo** C**orazones

Todos los Akatsukis quedaron mirando seriamente a Pein. 

Estaban sentados en unas cosas parecidas a sillones _(N/A: ¡Déjenme! Yo quiero que tengan sillones de esos que se hunden xD) _Pein era el único parado en frente de los demás.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico!, ¡Tobi hará que Deidara-sempai y Sasori-sempai estén juntos! :D

-¡¿Nos pagarás mas por esto?! – Preguntó un Kakuzu muy emocionado y ojitos brillando de la ilusión.

-¡JODER KAKUZU! Deja de pensar en el dinero, ¡Ojalá Jashin-sama te castigue! – Dijo el Jashinista apuntando inquisidoramente a Kakuzu con el dedo. Pero producto de ese movimiento se hundió en el sillón.- ¡Estúpido sillón! ¡¿Acaso no tenemos presupuesto para algo mejor?! JODER somos asesinos reconocidos mundialmente y no tenemos ni siquiera unos sillones decentes!

-¡CALLATE HIDAN! ¿Qué te hace pensar que estos sillones de excelente calidad están malos?- Kakuzu miró el sillón en el que estaba sentado y efectivamente, los sillones estaban en mal estado, sucios & su trasero se hundía. –Estos sillones son la moda de hoy en día (HHH) 

El resto prefirió ignorar la conversación del par.

- ¿Y como aremos que Sasori acepte a Deidara?-Preguntó Kisame que se removía en el sillón porque se hundía en el.

Itachi miró con atención al líder esperando a que hablara.

Cierto, Kisame tiene razón, Sasori tiene problemas aceptando que se siente atraído por Deidara- Interrumpió una de las personalidades del hombre planta.

Después de lo dicho por Zetzu los presentes miraron a Pein esperando respuesta.

- Ya pensé en eso, intentaremos comunicarnos con Sasori para que descubra sus sentimientos w - El rostro de Pein era un poema.

- En otras palabras… ¿Le sacaremos celos?- Itachi por primera vez habló, un poco incomodo, al parecer el también tenía problemas con esos sillones porque se cambiaba constantemente de posición.

- También eso, Valla Itachi, que inteligente me saliste, con razón te contraté w- Lo felicitó el peli-naranjo que empezaba a saltar feliz y se veía un fondo de arcoiris detrás de el.

- Tu no me contrataste…

- Tobi sigue siendo un buen chico, demo Pein-san… ¿Y si eso no funciona? – Interrogó Tobi con su voz chillona, y se reía por el sillón que le hacia cosquillas.

- Cállate Tobi, si entiende los chicos buenos no preguntan cosas tontas w - Pein seguía imaginando, en su mundo rosa agregó la imagen de Sasori con Dei en chibis abrazándose- ¡KAWAII!.

- ¡Estos sillones pronto serán un sacrificio para Jashin-sama!- Hidan se levantó del sillón y levantó su Oz para partir en dos al pobre sillón.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Kakuzu se interpuso entre su amado sillón a la "moda" y Hidan- ¡No lo toques! No tenemos presupuesto para comprar otro ;w;.

- Grr…. ¡¿Que tipo de tesorero eres tu?!-Le recriminó al costurero y prefirió tomar asiento al igual que Kakuzu.

- Bien, ¡Pongan atención!- Pein sacó de la nada una pizarra- Primera parte del plan.

_Acercamiento_ – Pein escribió en la pizarra 

-¿Acercamiento?- inquirió Kisame

- Hai, Miren uno de nosotros mañana saldrá con Deidara y mientras eso pasa otro se acercará a Sasori para hablar con el de sus sentimientos.

- ¡TOBI, TOBI! ¡Tobi quiere salir con Deidara-sempai!- Se levantó del sillón saltando de alegría y dando vueltas alrededor del resto.

- Bien Tobi, tu irás con Deidei-chan w y Kisame por ser azul irá a hablar con Sasori .

- ¡¡QUEEEE?! ¡Pero jefe! ¡¡No es mi culpa ser azul!!- Gritaba Kisame de sus ojos salían cascadas de lagrimas colocando las manos en forma de rezo para rogar que el no tuviera que hablar con el pelirrojo.

- ¡Bien eso es todo por hoy! Pueden retirarse, mañana comienza el plan - ignorando al hombre azul salió dando brinquitos por la puerta mientras cantaba.- Lalalala.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya era de mañana en el cuartel en el que residían los Akatsukis. Sasori y Deidara dormían en la misma habitación pero en camas separadas.

- ¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI!- Se escuchaba afuera de la habitación del rubio- ¡DEJEME ENTRAR DEIDARA-SEMPAI!

- Deidara ábrele la puerta- Dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Está loco Danna?! ¿Y tener que soportar a Tobi?... Ni a hostias me hacen abrir esa puerta, un- Replicó el oji-azul sentándose en su cama.

-¡SEMPAI, ABRA! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

- Deidara ¡Ya cállalo de una ves!- Volvió a repetir Sasori, los gritos ya comenzaban a hastiarlo.

- iie, Tobi ya se aburrirá de tanto gritar… 

1 Hora después …

-Grrrr- Deidei se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Deidara- sempai!- Fue el grito de Tobi tirándose encima del rubio abrazándolo, logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo, Tobi sobre Deidara.- Tobi es un buen chico- Dijo sonriendo.

Sasori miraba esa escena frunciendo el seño.

- ¡¿Qué rayos quieres, Tobi, un?!- Deidara intentaba soltarse del agarre del enmascarado.

-Deidara-sempai, Tobi lo llevará a comprarse ropa nueva :D.

-¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo, estúpido? ¿Para que quiero ropa nueva si siempre tengo que tener esta capa? Y… ¿Qué te hace pensar que te acompañaría?

- Pein-san dio la orden- Habló Tobi soltando a Deidei-chan y se paraba frente a el.

Deidara dejó de replicar, aunque Pein fuera un maniático raro, era el líder, por lo que no pudo poner nada en contra.

- Bien… Iré contigo- Dijo el rubio que se sacudía la capa de Akatsuki, se dio vuelta mirando a Sasori

- Sayo Danna- Y se retiró de la habitación, seguido de un feliz Tobi. 

Dejando en la soledad al pelirrojo que curiosamente ardía en celos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- To-Tobi, ¿Estás seguro que esta ropa está bien?- La voz de Deidara sonaba insegura y salió del vestuario para que su subordinado evaluara la vestimenta.

(N/A: No tengo ganas de imaginar como vestía, así que simplemente imaginemos que se ve más sexy de lo normal ¿Eso es posible? w).

A el buen chico casi le da una hemorragia nasal al ver lo bien que le quedaba el atuendo a su maestro.

-Sempai ¡Esa ropa está perfecta!.

- Tobi idiota, ¡Parezco un strippers vendiéndose, un!.- _"Mientras mas miro la ropa, mas me arrepiento de esto -V"_- Tobi-Baka, ¿Para que compramos ropa nueva?.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico!, Tobi no puede decírselo a Deidara-sempai.

- Tobi, soy tu sempai, como tu sempai te exijo que me digas.

- Tobi es un buen chico, ¡Tobi quiere un helado!-Tobi salió corriendo de la tienda sin importarle las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre el.- ¡Wiii!

- To- ¡TOBI!, ¡¡Espera tienes que pagar esto, un!!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Volviendo a la habitación solitaria de nuestro querido Akasuna.

-_ "¿Qué rayos estarán haciendo Tobi y Deidara?, se están demorando mucho"_- Sasori estaba recostado sobre su cama boca arriba muy inquieto.

- Odio esperar…

- Sé bien que odias esperar Sasori, he he.- Era Kisame el que le habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó indiferente el Akasuna.

- _"¡Carajo!, ¡¿Como rayos llegué aquí?!, ah, cierto yo soy azul, ¡¡Menudo jefe racista me gasto!!"_ Vamos Sasori, ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy yo, he-he? Solo vengo a acompañarte ahora que estás un poco solitario.

Kisame tomó asiento en la cama del rubio ahora ausente en la habitación.

- _"¡A la mierda! Seré directo oó"_ Vamos Sasori, ambos sabemos que estás loco por tu querido Deidei-chan.

Sasori lo miró esta vez con indiferencia y odio a la vez.

- _"Creo que la cagué esta vez TT"_ – Pensó Kisame

- Lo estás diciendo… Es ridículo….

- _"Oh, bueno.. Tal vez deba explicarle un poco ¬¬U "_. Sasori… Cuando estás con Deidara… ¿Como te sientes?

- Bueno Sasori, cuando estás con Deidara… ¿Sientes cosquillas en tu estomago?.

Indiferencia por parte de Sasori…

- Emm, bueno… ¿Te sientes nervioso?

Mas indiferencia por parte de Sasori…

- ¿Te da rabia cuando pasa mas tiempo con otra persona?- Kisame ya se empezaba a arrepentir, Sasori con su mirada de indiferencia lo ponía nervioso.

- Kisame…

- Dime _"HA! ¡Si le gusta! Lo sabía w"_

- Lárgate de mi habitación…

-¡¿QUE?! _"Maldición! Si el líder se entera de que no hice nada, me mata o peor aún.. ¡Me hará limpiar el baño! OO, improvisa Kisame, piensa, piensa TT"_ Piénsalo Sasori, si te gusta deberías aprovechar la oportunidad o alguien se te podría adelantar.

- _"Ojalá que mis palabras de telenovela funcionen TT"_- El hombre azul se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta lentamente y desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo.

- "_Todo lo que ha dicho Kisame… Es todo lo que Deidara me hace sentir…"_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya estaba anocheciendo…

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡TOBI YA LLEGÓ CON DEIDARA-SEMPAI!

Se podía ver a Deidara cargando unas cuantas bolsas con lo que habían comprado y a Tobi gritando feliz. Fueron al salón y se sentaron en los famosos sillones que se hundían para descansar.

- ¡¡TODO ESO COMPRARON!! ¡¿Ahora de donde rayos saco tanto dinero para pagar eso?!- Era Kakuzu el que les dio esa "bienvenida", se acercó a ellos y les quitó las bolsas verificando todas las cosas que habían comprado- ¡¿Para que carajo compraron comida para perros, si aquí no hay ningún perro?!

- Tobi quería probar la comida de los perritos Kakuzu-san w.

- ¡¿ERES IDIOTA?!- preguntó Kakuzu a punto de explotar.- Bueno, no me queda nada mas que hacer… Que descontárselo de sus sueldos- Dijo muy feliz recuperándose de la situación, se levantó del sillón yéndose a su habitación a contar los ingresos que eso significaba.

- ¡¿QUEEEE?! – Pero Deidara reaccionó demasiado tarde Kakuzu ya se había ido y difícilmente lograría sacarlo de su habitación.- Mejor iré a ver a Sasori no Danna TV.

- Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi irá a ver a Zetzu-san w.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El rubio se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entró, lo primero que vio fue a su Danna recostado en la cama, se veía muy pensativo.

-Sasori no Danna, ya volví, un- El oji-azul se recostó en su respectiva cama, como no recibió respuesta suspiró.- _"Seguro que ni me escuchó"_- El rubio poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, no sabia porque, pero se sentía feliz- _"Sasori no Danna"_

Sasori giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Deidara… Las palabras de Kisame estaban en su mente.

- _"Realmente aunque sea hombre… Es muy guapo, puede que no sea amor pero…"_- Volvió a mirar a Deidara que al parecer se había quedado dormido- _"Yo si me siento atraído por Deidara aunque sea hombre"_- Sonrió un poco.- "_Pero… ¿De quien estaba enamorado Deidara?"_ y con esta duda se fue a los brazos de Morfeo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras los tórtolos estaban en su habitación, el resto de Akatsukis estaban reunidos en el salón de la misma forma que en la noche anterior…

- Y bien Kisame, dime ¿Como te fue con Sasori? w- Pein al parecer estaba alegre y ansioso esperando la respuesta del hombre azul.

- _"¡Maldición! No puedo decirle que no conseguí información OO. Tendré que cambiar un poco la realidad"_ Me fue bien Sasori está que babea por Dei U.

- ¡Eso es lo que esperaba de ti Kisame!- Exclamó Pein emocionado saltando- Si te soy sincero creí que por ser azul no servirías para la misión , pero me has demostrado que por ser azul no significa que tengas menos habilidades.

- Ehh… Si líder Gracias U.

- Bien al parecer todo resultó bien en la primera parte del plan- Dijo Pein.- Escuchen bien porque esta es la segunda parte…

Fin del Segundo Capítulo

Notas finales: La verdad me llega a dar vergüenza haberme desaparecido por un mes T/T. Pero hice este cap. mas largo y ahora intentaré subir cap. un poco mas seguido . Nunca imaginé que tendría 9 review , me hizo sentir muy feliz eso .

**Agradezco motto motto sus review a:**

**Yimi**

**Kumiro-chan**

**Labruja****Say-Say (Es un honor para mi que leas mi fic! Amo los tuyos! **

**Yuri-Chan-Yaoi-Fan**

**KatarE-ChaN**

**Dark-Nathy-Chan**

**Faku-Lawliet**

**Katzu-Dei-Chan**

**AngleDeadMess**


End file.
